Niall Oldman
|parents = *Merlin (father) *Nifein (mother) |children = *Gwyneth (daughter) *Three unnamed daughters |marital = Single |gender = Male |height = Approx. 6 ft |basic = *Spell CastingHe was able to cast Merlin's spell to bring himself back in time. *Potion Making *Scrying *Mediumship |hair = Dark |home = Caer Annyl |skin = White |desire = *To return to his own time *To be with Phoebe (failed) |parents = *Merlin (father) *Nyfein (mother) |siblings = Idris (foster brother) |born = September 559; Great Britain |loyalty = Good |species = Witch |job = Sea Captain |only appearance = The Legacy of Merlin}}Niall Oldman appears in the novel The Legacy of Merlin as the love interest of Phoebe and an innocent to be saved. He is the son of Merlin and his wife Nyfein, but possesses no active powers of his own. Despite being the child of two of the most famous witches in history, Niall was not mentioned in any record. History Early life Niall was given away to a noble family shortly after birth, and was raised at Caer Annyl on the coast. He grew up knowing his birth parents' identities, but never knew them personally. Brought to the 21st Century Niall was brought forth in time from the year 584 by a spell performed by Diana Jones with the help of two standing stones and her band of Druids. Acknowledged that he had until midnight on midsummer day to return to his own time (or he would rapidly age to death otherwise), he grudgingly agreed to perform a fertility ritual called Beltane with Diana, which would help her conceive a child of great magical power. She then used Druid magic to help Niall catch up with the knowledge of the changed times to help him fit in. Meeting Phoebe Knowing that his father had left him a letter and a parchment with a spell contained in it, Niall began searching it secretly. Two weeks after arriving in the 21st century, he comes across Phoebe Halliwell in a bookstore called Caer Wydyr, where he was searching for the spell. When she touched him, she had a premonition of Niall holding a baby in a windswept heath. There was instant attraction between the two, and she asked him out on a date. That evening, he told Phoebe Arthurian legends, facts such as how King Arthur could not ride a horse due to allergy, and Merlin being the most powerful Druid of all time. They fell madly in love and Niall started wanting to stay in the 21st century instead of going back. Piper catches him in the middle of a Druid ceremony with Diana the next morning, and when Niall comes to their hotel room to pick Phoebe up, they interrogate him. Prue flings him to a chair, revealing themselves as witches. He then told them everything, including his identity and Diana's plan. After their failed attempt to rescue an innocent old lady and collecting Merlin's parchment which resulted in it being destroyed, Prue and Piper went back in time to talk to Merlin about it while Phoebe and Niall went to Caer Wydyr to find spells for a backup plan. During their time in the bookshop, Phoebe came up with a plan to help Niall stay in their time. Niall was more than happy to comply; he played no important part in King Arthur's rule and had no special position. However, despite their success in stopping Diana's ritual and saving Mrs. Jeffries, the ultimate fate was inevitable—Niall's absence from the past would change the world's history to an unrecognizable state since his absence kept his descendants from being born into the world. Sharing one last moment with Phoebe, Niall returned to his own time and resumed his destiny. Diana's Research According to Diana's research, Niall eventually married and had four daughters. His oldest daughter, Gwyneth, married the local lord, Rhys of Penarth, who was the son of Niall's foster brother Idris. They had two sons together. One of them died when he was nine years old and the other entered a monastery in the year 617. It is also speculated that Lady Mary Howard, the wife of Sir Charles, was his descendant and subsequently an important witch in history. Physical description Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Niall was able to cast the spell Merlin left him to travel back in time. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a lost being or object with the use of a map and a crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Appearances Niall Oldman appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. References Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Witches